About A Whitelighter
by Tightlighter
Summary: Set after the Season 4 Premiere, Leo and Cole leave P3 hoping to 'pretend to have something better to do'. This night marks a change in the life of Leo Wyatt. A change that will set a story just for him. Rated M for Adult Themes. LeoCole slash.


**Warning: Leo/Cole Slash. If you do not like male on male pairings, leave. This story contains mature themes.**

* * *

"Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do," Cole told Phoebe and Piper before leaving them alone with their new found half sister. Leo kissed Piper goodbye and followed Cole through the crowd on the dance floor and out of P3 through the backdoor.

"Really smooth Cole," he told his brother-in-law to-be . "Now what do we do?"

Cole shrugged and put his arm on Leo's shoulder. "I got an idea," he stated, "-Escape." And with that he shimmered Leo and himself out of the dark and damp alleyway.

Cole and Leo re-materialized somewhere darker than the alley they had been in, but it at least smelt better. "Welcome home," Cole told Leo after he switched on the lights to reveal a familiar apartment. Leo looked around to see everything in place as it was the last time he was there. "I sometimes come here to evade bounty hunters."

"Cool," Leo said out loud, taking a seat on the leather couch, remote control in hand.

"There's a game on tonight."

"Great," Cole enthusiastically said, "I'll get the popcorn from the pantry." After a while, Cole returned with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. Handing one to Leo and placing the bowl in between them, Cole kicked off his shoes and slouched on the couch. This act of sloth was soon cut off by a piercing beep and a message on the TV screen saying "We're facing technical difficulties, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Fuck," Cole swore in annoyance. "Leo hand me the remote." Leo passed the remote to his crony, who kept changing channels until the only one that worked surfaced. "Damn, we'll have to settle for this sappy soap," Cole said, putting down the remote. Suddenly it went quite and Cole's frown deepened. "This is just great; the stupid air conditioning has stopped."

"I can go fix it," Leo sportingly suggested, trying to be useful.

"Nah, it's your night off," Cole told him, "Kick back and watch this sappy nonsense with me already." Leo nodded and assumed Cole's slouching position. "Although it is so fucking hot!" Cole declared, throwing off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he dropped it and his jacket to his feet. Leo stared uncomfortably as Cole continued stripping, now sitting bare-chested on the other end of the couch. "Ah, that feels better," Cole sighed, putting his hand through his hair. He felt cooler, although it was rather stupid for Martha on the screen to get in bed with her husband's brother, seeing as how he was recording the whole thing.

Cole then turned to Leo and lowered his hands. "Aren't you feeling hot?" he sceptically asked. "I'm sure that Whitelighters aren't that durable that they don't feel hot when there isn't any air-conditioning and they are wearing a jacket and double shirts."

"I'm okay," Leo said, now sitting back up. Cole raised a brow sarcastically.

"Well, I can't let my guests be uncomfortable due to my bad air-conditioning," Cole told him. "I'll help." Before Leo could protest, Cole had bent over and had started to pull off Leo's jacket. Throwing it to the floor, he helped him with his plaid shirt until Leo asked him to stop and started removing it and the T-shirt below it himself. Cole's jaw dropped when he saw that Leo had a wife beater beneath all of that. "You are one seriously hypothermic dude," Cole stated with a chuckle. "You gonna take that off or should I come over there and help you again?" he asked.

"Cole, I really-" Leo was cut off when Cole once again moved towards him, this time holding the Whitelighter by his arms and kneeling over him.

"Leo, what did I tell you before?" Cole asked him in a low voice, directly facing him.

"Cole-" Leo was stopped for a second time as Cole pulled him towards him by pulling his shoulders forward. "That you-" Cole's hands reached towards Leo's back. "-Can't-" Cole pulled out Leo's tucked undershirt from his pants. "-let your guests-"Leo continued slowly as he started breathing heavily. Cole had now pulled off Leo's wife-beater over his head. "-Feel uncomfortable-" Leo finished and then finally Cole removed it off and threw it near Leo's pile of top-wear. Cole looked down at Leo who was throbbing along with his heavy breathing.

"Seems like you were paying attention," Cole told Leo, now caressing his pounding chest. He lowered his head to Leo's and carefully bent towards him. Cole pecked Leo on his lips. Leo closed his eyes and moved his head forth to do the same. This series of light kisses led to a passionate one. Cole's tongue savagely knocked on Leo's teeth, demanding entrance. As soon as Leo opened up, Cole's tongue wrestled with Leo's, allowing him to taste the younger man's sweet, yet alcoholic, mouth. Leo let out little moans of pleasure each time his tongue met Cole's. It felt so good.

Still at each other's tongues, Cole pushed Leo down to his back, moaning himself. It was now that Cole spared the Whitelighter's mouth. Running his fingers through the Whitelighter's average-defined torso, Cole started nibbling on Leo's neck. Leo threw his head back and dropped his hands loose to enjoy the pleasure with ease. As Cole made his way down to Leo's pecs, guilty thoughts weaved through Leo's pleasure._"What __about __Piper__? __She's __my __wife__. __I'm __cheating __on __her__. __If __the __Elders __ever __find __out__, __I'm __doomed__. __After __all __I __went __through__; __after __all __she __went __through __for __me__.__"_

Leo stopped as a new sensation of pleasure introduced itself as Cole started licking Leo's nipples. Leo opened his eyes after a long time and raised his head. With all his will and heart, he blurted "Cole stop!"

Cole raised his head and stopped nourishing his tender man breasts. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused. "Am I not doing a good job?"

Leo laughed. "You're doing great, I've never felt this potent so soon before. It's just that…" Leo hesitated.

"Piper," Cole completed for him. Leo shamefully nodded. Cole moved up towards Leo, their sweaty torsos rubbing against each other. "She won't know. This is just between you and me." Moving over towards Leo's ear, Cole slowly whispered the words "Our little secret." He could feel Leo's heart pound faster. Taking his silence as an opportunity, Cole began nibbling on his ear. Once again Leo closed his eyes as a tear made its way down his sweaty cheek and onto Cole's shoulder. Leo reached for the clothes that were taken off and lifted them off the floor. That was when Cole returned to the face-to-face position.

"I can't," Leo softly confessed, now using those clothes as a barrier between his chest and Cole's. "At least we didn't have to _pretend_we had something better to do," he smiled. Cole smiled back waiting to entice him to stay longer, but with his clothes clutched tightly near his chest, Leo orbed out, causing Cole to fall onto the couch.


End file.
